forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quinsareth
Hello Quinsareth, a warm welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! :) You've added a lot of really good articles in a very short amount of time, fantastic work :) Zerak talk 20:58, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Spam filter Hi, please remove the three consecutive "big" tags from your signature. This is causing the spam filter to be triggered every time someone saves a talk page on which you have left a comment. Fw190a8 18:56, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Lupercio Please add a sensible reason for the deletion of the Lupercio article. Perhaps something on the talk page might also help. this edit serves no purpose but to aggravate. Fw190a8 22:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey Focke, did you read the article, I think "utter bullshit" is rather quite on the mark ;) Zeraktalk 22:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Call to edit I wanted to issue a "call to edit" for all our regular editors who haven't been active recently, so I'm writing on their talk pages! The activity on the wiki has dropped recently but there's still a lot of work to be done to move it forwards, so if you can spare some time to return to editing, it would be much appreciated! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to, but I'm rather busy right now. Perhaps I will contribute more in the summer. As it is, new FR novels are being published every month, and I don't think this wiki will ever contain all the relevant information or be up-to-date. Unlike for the Star Wars wiki, the Forgotten Realms simply doesn't have enough fans for that. ➳Quin 03:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Are there more Star Wars fans than Realms fans? Yes. Will this wiki ever be complete? No. Is that a reason not to edit? Not really! This will still be the best canon Realms reference on the web without being complete. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Sorry for the delay. The article you marked has now been deleted. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 13:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Page number for BlackTower Hi. Could you give a page number and edition of the book for this edit, please? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The information is spread throughout the novel. ➳Quin 22:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm afraid "spread throughout the novel" is too vague. For example, "Became Open Lord in 1479 DR" - on what page of what edition of the novel is it asserted that he became Open Lord in 1479 DR? If someone wanted to verify this claim, it would be unrealistic to expect him or her to read through the entire novel until he or she chanced upon the appropriate statement. Also, if one were to use this information as a stepping stone for further reading on the subject, it would be unfair to make one read the entire novel, when only the context surrounding the statement was of interest. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I currently do not have the book with me, but Renaer became Open Lord at the end of the novel. Moreover, it says the date at the beginning of each chapter, and there is only one edition of the book. It never came out in hardcover. ➳Quin 20:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Citation corruption With regard to these edits to the Supreme Throne article, there is a bit of citation corruption going on I'm afraid. Originally, the entire paragraph used p.159 of The Grand History of the Realms as a source. You added a statement to it, but the way the article ended up, a reader would assume that your statement about Pandemonium was also contained in the same source, but it is not. In this edit, I hope you won't mind that I have moved the statement you have added so that it can have its own source, and I have put a template on it pending a source. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 12:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Again, I am not sure what pages that information comes from, but the novel Prince of Lies uses the second edition cosmology and names for the planes. For example, the Supreme Throne is called Pandemonium, and the god of death's realm is the Gray Wastes (Wikipedia:Gray Waste), which is more like the Nine Hells layer of Avernus than it is the Fugue Plane. ➳Quin 21:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The information you asked for was in the book - The restless shore Dendar About the changes in Dendar article, I know that it's currently considered a primordial, but in earlier sources (i.e. Powers & Pantheons, page 188), it was considered an Elder evil, or Elder Eternal Evil). I discovered this thanks to your edit, so I hope I'll reflect that in the article soon. I really like Dendar :). Mpj 00:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what the source is Hi - with regard to this edit, I appreciate you remember what the source is, but unsourced additions are really still of no use to the wiki. A reader coming to the article could easily and rightly dispute any aspect of that statement, and given that you can't remember the source, you might have also remembered the statement slightly incorrectly, and inconsistencies might have been introduced. While I'm not into trampling all over others' contributions, unsourced additions, whoever the author, are troublesome, and I think we should work towards well-sourced articles that help the reader's understanding of the source material rather than provide unverifiable information. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Q'arlynd Melarn I appreciate what you're saying about the recent anon edit being correct, but it's worth bearing in mind that it's absolutely impossible for anyone looking at that article to determine whether the information is completely correct, partially correct, or just absolute gibberish. Had it been a registered user, I would likely have added a template and put a note on that individual's talk page to indicate the need for a citation. With anon users, this is not possible, since the user's IP will change very quickly. We could simply add information to the wiki with no referencing whatsoever, ad infinitum. I believe that this is the wrong approach. Being able to verify any statement on the wiki is being able to trust it, when creating a campaign as a DM, sourcing information for a new PC, or simply researching the Realms in general. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Books with only one edition Thanks for the fix here. Regarding books with one edition, it might seem pointless to create the edition template for that book, because there's only one edition. How could it be anything else? Thing is, there will almost certainly be more editions in the future, and as soon as another edition comes out, all the existing references that use that book are then ambiguous, since you don't know which edition they're from any more. So, best to keep it straightforward and be clear on editions from the outset. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Gestal Nice work on the Gestal article. It's looking really great. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ISBNs for different editions Great work creating the editions for ! It's worth bearing in mind that because they are different products, the different editions have different ISBNs. You'd actually put in the MMP's ISBN for both (although one was in ISBN-10 format and the other ISBN-13) so I have changed the hardcover. There's no policy for whether to prefer ISBN-10 or ISBN-13 (that I know of!) but since ISBN-10 will die one day because we're running out, I figured we might as well use ISBN-13 to avoid needing to change them all over later! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 15:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Minus signs Hi - wanted to ask if you'd like to contribute to Forum:Consensus on minus signs as it appears there's some dispute over what formatting to use and I'd love to get it cleared up! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Ideally I'd like to talk to the other admins but considering the amount of time we all spend working these days, that's probably not going to happen. You're dedicated and, more importantly, still working here regularly, but in the past you've proven to be somewhat flighty. Gimme a week to think it over and you should have your answer this time next Sunday. hashtalk 15:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :How have I been flighty? ➳Quin 22:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::In the past (back when we had an active community) you've made major decisions on large articles without adequately discussing them IMO. Regardless, you now have administrator access to the wiki. Sorry it took so long but I had to travel to my girlfriend's house to get the internet access to make the change. thumbs... Ok then i understand it might not be the standard but if it has a statement it needs the thumb E.x.- Image:Moo.png|300px|thumb|It's a cow . The cow statement will not be visible unless thumb is used. This is the only arguement i have as of now to use it i don't mind you deleting the thumb if there no statement but of if it has one leave it alone please. Pharuan Undearth 08:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :There actually is already a solution for that. In the infobox directly beneath "image = ," you can add "caption = ." See, for example, http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cormyr&oldid=102046. ➳Quin 21:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate categories Hello, Quinsareth :) Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Wood, Category:Swamps and marshes, Category:Locations in Beliard, Category:Locations in Dagger Falls... when I organized Beliard and Dagger Falls, I noticed there was only two Building in Location categories on the whole wiki, so I changed them to Locations... if you do not like this, please take them off the deleted pages list :) The other two categories have been fixed in almost all the places, such as Neverwinter Wood, not Neverwinter Woods... as for the swamps category... there was both, so I merged them... of course you are an admin, so you have the final and naturally, I would hate to offend you :) Darkwynters 04:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters hey dude... Whats up with u removing a ton of pics and then readding them or removing them entirely and then adding the "original" ones. Just curious thats all. Pharuan Undearth 07:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :btw happy holidays.Pharuan Undearth 05:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :The images I am adding are of higher quality—quite simply, they look better. ➳Quin 06:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Template:Person Wow, I don't know why that looks so bad in the Monobook theme! I assume it's because the CSS isn't being included. I've put it in MediaWiki:Wikia.css but perhaps it needs to go somewhere else too? You don't happen to know? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 11:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) World Tree cosmology Thanks for moving the imagemaps, that helps a lot. If you have any insight as to why the captions on those images are messed up, I'd like to know. I assume it is a style sheet conflict, but the examples here work just fine. FYI, I am in the process of rewriting this entire page.—Moviesign (talk) 12:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Categories Quin, it is good to see you have returned to the wiki... I do have a question... why are you removing categories from pages like Karse... User:Cronje and User:Fw190a8 have stated multiple times that all pages need to be organized in every category tree, such as Karse is in the Dire Wood, which is in the High Forest, which is in Northwest Faerûn... and so forth... otherwise, Karse will not show up in Category:Settlements in Northwest Faerûn... I have worked really hard to organize many of the locations, inhabitants, settlements... if this is not policy, I will not add these, but I feel it is actually very important for the wiki... please respond Thanks :) Darkwynters (talk) 20:32, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :So... you want only two levels of categories for each page... such as the Tower of Twilight is in the Category:Towers page... a location in Neverwinter Wood and the Sword Coast North... but not Northwest Faerûn, Faerûn, or Toril... and it is not suppose to be in the Category:Locations page ...correct? Darkwynters (talk) 20:54, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :: All location articles should be in each category that makes sense. For example, Cormyr should be in Category:Locations, Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn, Category:Locations in Faerûn, and Locations on Toril. The same is true of characters and the Inhabitants categories (Inhabitants of Cormyr, Interior Faerûn, Faerûn, etc.). All of this is per Forgotten Realms Wiki:Categorization. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 21:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Quin & Cronje, it makes sense to open the Category:Locations on Toril page and see ALL locations on Toril, but since, I am not an admin... I will follow what the admins tell me to or, of course, the official wiki policies :) Darkwynters (talk) 21:12, September 11, 2012 (UTC)